This invention relates to a labelling machine for garments. In the garment fabricating line a station is provided for fixing a label or tag to a garment which has been previously printed with identifying indicia such as the garment size, color, model or other necessary particulars.
Labelling occurs by manually locating a label, fixing it to the garment in a selected position by a retainer of plastic material which is driven through the cloth and the label by an appropriate tool, by seaming with a conventional sewing machine or other suitable attaching means such as clamping.
Garment labelling creates what is considered excessive time loss and an object of this invention is to reduce this time by the automatic printing and feeding of labels to the fixing device.
The technical problem to be solved is to provide a labelling machine of the above type in which labels are automatically drawn from a container, and thence advanced to the fixing station where they are printed and ready for attachment to a garment, which an operator manually positions at said fixing station.
The labelling machine, for solution of the technical problem, must be capable of automatically positioning the next label to be attached in the fixing station, after the previous one has been fixed on a garment.